Restless
by Heliotrope
Summary: Soushi suffers from a bout of insomnia. KazuSou. Starts off silly, but gets rather fluffy. Spoilers for episodes 20 and lower I think


RESTLESS 

Soushi lay back in his bed, the darkness of his room enveloping him.

It was so dark, he though. As dark as dark could be. A darkness that knew no light. So very dark. So dark that--

" Urg, what am I thinking?" Soushi moaned, rolling onto his side. " This insomnia is driving me crazy. It's nearly 1am. I have to get some sleep soon or I'll be like a zombie tomorrow. Today... whatever."

He stared tiredly up at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head, light blond brown hair untied and pooling around him.

" I've got to think of something else."

Kazuki...

" No, not him! Something else!"

But once his mind had settled on that subject, not even wild horses could drag it away.

He remembered earlier that day; it had been much the same as many others. A few Festum had attack and Kazuki had defeated them in his Fafner.

But when he'd returned, something a little odd had happened...

* * *

_Soushi closed his eyes, resting in one of the many comfortable chairs in the staff room, knowing that the residual pain from the Seigfried System would soon be upon him._

_" Um, Soushi?" a hesitant voice whispered, oddly loud amongst the hum of Alvis' machinery._

_Soushi opened his eyes, only to find Kazuki's synergetic suit clad crotch right in front of his face. He blushed._

_" What is it, Kazuki?" he asked casually, casting his gaze up to the other boy's face. " And why are you still wearing your suit?"_

_Kazuki fiddled nervously with his hands, soft brown eyes cast downwards in what appeared to be shame. " I can't get it off."_

_" Huh?"_

_" I can't get it off," he repeated. " I think the zipper must be stuck."_

_" The flight-suits don't have zippers," Soushi replied calmly, trying to ignore how much he was enjoying the view. He'd always had a thing for that suit... especially if Kazuki was wearing it. _

_" Can you help me get it off?"_

_Soushi almost blushed again, his mind having been elsewhere. " I could try," he stammered._

_Kazuki smiled gratefully as Soushi stood up and ran his fingers along the neckline of Kazuki's suit, not noticing when the dark-haired boy shivered slightly. _

_" Ah, here's the problem; some of your hair got caught under the neck line of the suit. I'm surprised you didn't feel it," Soushi said, hurriedly freeing the piece of hair. _

_" Thank you, Soushi, I was starting to sweat in this thing, but now I can go and get changed. I'm almost glad I don't have to wear any underwear in this. Well, goodbye." _

_With that, Kazuki strode off, leaving Soushi flushing and rather... unsatisfied.

* * *

_

If Soushi had had his way, he would of helped Kazuki out of that lovely, tight outfit. Helped him out of it in his room... On his bed...

Soushi bit his lip and rolled onto his stomach, trying to ignore the tingle of pleasure that his thoughts provoked.

" I've got to think of something less appealing," he said through clenched teeth, his hands clenched at his sides, far away from a certain area.

* * *

_" Soushi-kun, can you help ME out of my flight-suit?" Kouyou whispered, his voice a seductive purr as he pressed himself against Soushi, his wavy, shoulder-length brown hair falling across his face.

* * *

" No, that won't work," Soushi sighed, laying on his back again. " Kouyou's kind of cute in his way. And his sweetness reminds me somewhat of Kazuki. I need to think of someone REALLY unattractive..."_

* * *

_" Minashiro-kun, my whole suit fell off! Take me now!" Maya exclaimed, leaping on top of a distressed Soushi, who recoiled away from her and her ghastly pink flight-suit.

* * *

" Yeah, that'll do it," Soushi said, feeling his excitement ebb away._

A soft knocking, and then a whooshing sound signalled to Soushi that his door had been opened.

Soushi sat up in bed and looked over to his clock. 1.30AM? Who could it be at this hour?

" Hello? Who's there?" he called out.

A quiet padding of footsteps echoed across the metal floor, and a shadowed figure came to stand in front of his bed.

Flicking on his bedside lamp, Soushi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

" Kazuki, what are you doing here late at night?" Or perhaps it was so early in the morning, Soushi was too intrigued by his visitor to care that much.

" Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. And I kind of... ended up here," Kazuki finished lamely.

Soushi didn't seem bothered. He nodded and then did a double-take as he noticed what Kazuki was wearing.

Pyjamas: light blue in colour and covered with little Fafners of all types. On his feet were a pair of fluffy blue slippers, and on his head rested a similar coloured night-cap, which ended at a point with a little, fluffy blue ball-ball on it.

" So cute!" Soushi could almost hear his inner Kazuki fanboy squeal, its eyes having become nothing but mere hearts, its chubby hands clasped together gleefully.

" I wanted to thank you for your help earlier," Kazuki continued, sitting down upon the edge of Soushi's bed. The warmth in his brown eyes making the bed's occupant's heartbeat speed up.

" It took me awhile to figure out how I could thank you. But now I think I've come up with the perfect solution."

Kazuki reached out, tentatively brushing his fingers against Soushi's flushed cheek, curling them into the boy's soft, golden coloured hair.

Soushi bit his lip, holding in a gasp of surprise and more than a little pleasure.

I must be dreaming, he though, letting himself lean into Kazuki's gentle touch.

Soushi's eyes met with Kazuki's: the other boy was blushing, too.

He's just as nervous as I am, Soushi realised, feeling somewhat comforted by that notion. He hated to feel weak, and tended to hide himself behind a mask of stoic indifference. But sometimes it was nice to feel nervous. Flushed and fluttery, safe in Kazuki's protective touch.

Soushi had spent his whole life being the protector - be it the island, the core or the Fafners. And so just this once it was refreshing to be the who was being protected. To have Kazuki's protection.

" I know I probably shouldn't be so forward. But... I just can't help myself," Kazuki whispered, crawling closer, forcing Soushi to lay back against the soft pillow.

Soushi surrendered himself into Kazuki's arms, wrapping his own around the boy on top of him, whimpering slightly as Kazuki buried his face into the recess of Soushi's neck.

" You look beautiful with your hair untied. I wish you'd wear it like this more often," Kazuki said, his breath hot and feverish against Soushi's skin.

Soushi didn't think he could get any redder. " Kazuki, please... Please..."

Kazuki gazed down at him expectantly.

" ... Please, kiss me."

Kazuki bent down and their mouths met in a soft embrace. Warm and sweet, like a dream come true.

It must be a dream. Kazuki would never do this. If it is, I don't want to wake up, Soushi thought to himself, even as Kazuki's tongue traced his lips, silently asking for entrance.

Soushi's mouth was just as hot and inviting as Kazuki had always imagined.

He'd been thinking about kissing the younger boy ever since Soushi's nimble fingers had brushed against his neck as he was freeing him from the flight-suit.

Though truth be told, he'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. To feel those fingers trailing through his hair, across his skin. To see Soushi's gorgeous eyes overflowing with pleasure as they became one...

" Ah, Kazuki..." Soushi voice trailed off as the boy dissolved into a fit of quiet giggles.

Kazuki pulled back in surprise; he couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd hear Soushi laugh like that. It made his whole face light up and his eyes sparkle enchantingly.

But still, to laugh while they were kissing...

" What's the matter?" Kazuki questioned, feeling a little offended. " Did I do it wrong?"

" No, of course not. It was wonderful," Soushi assured him, quelling his laughter. " It's just... the ball-ball on your night-cap was falling forward and tickling my face."

Kazuki pulled the offensive item off of his head, glaring at it. He glanced back and forth between Soushi and the hat, before holding it out to the other boy. " Would you like to try it on?"

Soushi blinked back at him mutely. With a nod he accepted the hat that was offered to him, plonking it onto his head, before letting out a wide, unceremonious yawn. This, couple with the fact that the hat was too big for him and kept falling over his eyes, made the whole picture even cuter.

Now it was the time for Kazuki's inner-fanboy to start swooning.

After giving Soushi a quick kiss on the cheek, Kazuki stood up and headed for the door. " You can keep the hat," he said.

Soushi watched, a hand raised to his flushed to cheek, as Kazuki paused in the doorway, looking like he wanted to say something.

" You know, that time when I was kidnapped by the Human Force and taken to the Moldova base," Kazuki began softly, turning to gaze uncertainly at Soushi. " When I was fighting those Festum, I was certain I was going to die. I was asked whether I wanted remain there or if I wanted to disappear. And at that moment, all I could think of was you. How I wanted to see you, to talk to you, just one last time... Because I love you."

" Kazuki," Soushi gasped, sitting up in bed, his hair cascading down his shoulders. " I-- I--," he stuttered.

" I just wanted to tell you that, that's all," Kazuki smiled, turning back to the door. " You look exhausted. Give me your reply in the morning.

" But, Kazuki. I love you, too." Soushi felt his heart race at the delighted smile that blossomed over Kazuki's features.

" Goodnight, Soushi. I'll see you in the morning."

" Goodnight, Kazuki."

The door closed quietly behind Kazuki, and Soushi flopped back down onto his bed, hugging the night-cap close to his body.

Kazuki loves me, he though. He loves me!

" Maybe insomnia isn't so bad after all," he mused, before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
